


Keith, Lance and the Stars

by Opal_Fossils



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Winter, joy, kiss kiss, space, stan zuki!, theme park, zucchini - Freeform, zuki day, zuki!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Fossils/pseuds/Opal_Fossils
Summary: Lance invites Keith to join him on what soon becomes an unforgettable night as they brave the winter cold to have fun in a theme park, just Keith, Lance and the stars.





	Keith, Lance and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bewitcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewitcher/gifts).



> This fic is for Zuki!!! (@macrossers) it's her birthday and she deserves the world but this was all I could get for her HBHBJHNKJ Zuki is one of my favourite people ever, she's so funny, skilled, smart and so much more so Zuki I hope you have a great day, a great year and a great forever because it's what you deserve!!

Keith shivered in the cold winter wind, waiting for Lance to arrive. He was alone, sitting on a bench beneath a small oak tree, the highway opposite him but no cars in sight. Even if he was prone to paranoia at this time of night, which he totally wasn’t, he wouldn’t be able to worry about anything other than the cold- yeah sure it would have been smart for him to have worn a coat or a jacket that actually covered his whole chest but he decided to blame it on his boyfriend, his boyfriend, who had asked him to come here but told him nothing else. Leave it to Lance to invite him somewhere and turn up late himself. 

“Hey Keith!”

Perhaps his feelings of annoyance and cold dissolved as he saw his boyfriend’s face, a smile across the smooth brown skin as he walked towards him. They hugged, holding on to eachother like it had been years not hours since they last talked. 

“Keith, I love you, but you’re so cold” Lance yelped stepping back. 

“Maybe it’s because someone invited me out here and made me wait in the cold for 20 minutes” 

“How dare he, tell me his name and I’ll make him pay”

“Well I don’t know his name but he’s tall and he has soft brown hair and a smile that makes me melt. Oh and he has blue eyes that are like the ocean and you just want to hold on to him so that you don’t drown forever” He smiled as Lance froze, a small blush spreading across his cheeks, he was not prepared for that.

Quickly recovering his ability to speak he said, “looks like someone has stolen your heart Kogane”

“I’ll get him back by stealing his, but only if he shows me his great surprise”

This reminded Lance of the actual aim of the night so he offered his hand to Keith, “let’s go”

Hand in hand they walked away and made their way across the road. Although they were alone neither felt scared but enjoyed the feeling of being the only ones in the world. Just Keith, Lance and the stars. 

“Lance do you think maybe you can tell me where we’re going?”

“Have a guess” He teased. 

“The only place around here is Astro World but it’s winter and it’s night so it’s closed?”  
Astro World was the pride of the city; a theme park centred around space because Texas didn’t have enough space related things already. The rides were for the most part enjoyable but what turned Keith away was the excess of sweating families chewing on fried zucchinis as they pushed past people in their way. 

“Closed to public, but I have my ways” Lance smirked as he revealed a key from his pocket. 

Being Keith he didn’t feel worried or shocked but rather he felt an odd admiration for his boyfriend, he had never expected him to be willing to break a rule this big. But also being Keith he couldn’t let Lance know about his admiration without first teasing him a little, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to visit you in prison”

“Do you really think they keep accomplices away from eachother?”

They continued joking idly with eachother for the rest of the journey until finally they reached the back gate of the theme park. The moment of truth. Lance handed Keith the keys with a bow, “you may do the honours”

Without any hesitation Keith slid in the key and opened the door. They were in. 

They were greeted by, very surprisingly, an empty park. The back entrance they entered through had a few bins and a pathway which joined into the main pathway which snaked throughout the park. Fortunately for them small orbs of light were indented into the black concrete, making them feel as though they were walking along a strip of space plucked from above. Beside the pathway there was the occasional plant, decorated with vibrant purples and greens to keep the alien theme.  
As the pathway stretched onwards the decorations managed to grow more colourful, more daring until finally they reached the main square of the park where it was most clear why the park was named Astro World. 

“Where do we go first?” Keith asked, hoping that Lance didn’t want to start the night with a rollercoaster; it didn’t seem to occur to him that there was no one around to control any rollercoasters. 

“Firstly,” Lance began, taking Keith with him to a kiosk, “we solve our cold issue”  
He reached over and took out a brown jacket bedazzled with tiny gems in varying shades of purple.  
As soon as the fabric hit his skin Keith felt warmth spread across his body, now he was truly ready to enjoy himself. Before he could mention the price Lance dropped a few coins into the till and offered his hand to Keith once more. “Now we go and have some fun- that is if you can do that?”

With a smirk Keith pulled Lance to him, their faces inches away, “challenge accepted.” Lance stared down at Keith but he didn’t get a chance to speak, his feet slipped and he fell down on top of him. Luckily they landed on a patch of bright yellow grass but Keith did have to deal with Lance’s weight on top of him. His boyfriend however did not consider this but instead donned a sly smile and said, “I wanted to get on top of you tonight but I didn’t know it’d be like this”

Keith hid his laughter with a cough and pushed Lance to his side. After a few seconds of consideration he intertwined his fingers with Lance’s and they lay beside eachother staring up at the sky. “You always manage to change my plans so drastically Kogane” Lance teased in a light tone.

“Were your plans to spend the night trying to make the rollercoasters work?” 

“Actually I thought we could play some games in the stalls. But this is nice too” 

Keith lifted himself off of the grass and pulled Lance with him, “first I have to show you something” he was full of excitement, eager to show Lance his favourite part of the park. Every time he visited with Adam and Shiro they took the time to go to a small display, one many others ignored, which contained a model of space and all of the stars in the night sky. Along with the many, many, many stories they told him about space the model was one of the things that first sparked Keith’s desire to explore what lurked outside of the Earth. Even though it had been years since he had seen it the display still held a place in his heart, he just hoped that it would live up to his memory and impress Lance too. 

“Are we there yet?” Lance asked with fake boredom, in reality he was excited to see what Keith was also so excited about. 

“Here we are”

Keith slipped his hand into Lance’s and gently walked him forward, through a small gate and led him to the edge of the display. On top of a table draped in a purple velvet sat one of the most magnificent models of space Lance had ever seen. Each planet had a unique hue, muted colours managing to stand out against the sea of black whilst keeping their charm. Arguably the most striking feature were the stars. They were everywhere. Shining orbs, glittering, some sparkling, all bright and just perfect.  
Lance stood back, taking the scene in and then turned to look at his companion. He was entranced, his big black eyes slowly taking in every inch of the model. Soon Lance was entranced too, just not with the same thing.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Keith whispered. 

“Yeah, so beautiful.” 

They were not thinking about the same thing, although they were correct in saying both were beautiful. 

“I just love how it all works and it’s just… you know what I mean?” He hoped that Lance would be able to understand despite his lack of detail. 

“Totally” He murmured, hand muffling the word as he continued to watch the one he loved the most.

At this point Keith finally realised what was going on, “what I really want is to go into the real life version of the model and explore and then I’d find a cool space wolf, and a uh space mom and I’d fly a lion and things- wouldn’t that be cool Lance?”

“Yeah”

Maybe another route would have to be taken he thought and grinned as he worked out just how he would do it. “Hey, Lance?”

“Yeah?”

Keith drew nearer to him, tracing his fingers across the top of his hand before asking, “do you need a map?”

The proximity of Keith and the strangeness of the question snapped Lance out of his trance, “a map?”

“You know, to help you. Since you’re lost in my eyes”

As Lance’s face slowly changed from confusion to understanding to embarrassment Keith couldn’t help himself and burst into laughter. It spread to Lance who saw the humour in his own embarrassment, “I can’t believe you used my own line against me” he joked prodding Keith as they left the display. This time it was Lance who was guiding Keith to a mysterious place in the park, “I’ll show you how I got my nickname” was all he said leaving Keith in confusion. 

“I didn’t know the park had a knitting station”

At last they off of the normal park path and onto purple concrete leading to a building decorated with bright neon lights and a sign proudly declaring, “Tag Land- Astro World’s #1 Laser Zone”.  
Keith was not impressed.  
“Do you think they forgot to mention that it’s the only laser zone? And Lance, how does this relate to The Tailor at all?” he asked expectantly. 

“I am not just the tailor…” he paused, attempting, and failing, to build suspense, “I am also the Sharpshooter!”

Again, Keith was not impressed. 

He stepped towards Lance and drew close to his face, “prove it.”

Lance hid his delight with smirk, “I’ll shoot you twice before you hit me”

There was barely a hair between their faces as they stared each other down- purely for the competition, no other reason of course. Sensing that Keith wasn’t going to be the first to stop the stare off Lance formed a plan, the perfect way to throw him off and maybe to make himself happy. He steadied himself and then with the grace of a bird swooping down to catch its prey he dropped a kiss on Keith’s cheek and quickly stood back, satisfied with the blush spreading across Keith’s face. 

“Now it’s really on Mcclain” Keith threatened, jogging away to hide both his blush and flustered grin. 

After getting suited up and activating the arena both entered at opposite ends, guns at the ready and tactics building in their minds. In an odd twist of fate Keith was on the blue team whilst Lance was on red, their colours shining out of their chest plates, unwelcomed beacons. The arena was composed of black walls creating mazes, walls and towers to suit any type of game plan. Aside from the players themselves the only other colour was found on the roof where red and blue flashed occasionally, light flooding the whole arena each time. 

 

Behind a wall Lance waited until the blue flash came, using it as a cover to cross an empty stretch of black. He lurked behind a wall, currently the only the dim light of white stars on the roof guiding him. He was beginning to question his location and considered doubling back but out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed a flash of blue high above him. Keith. Stealthily he rushed towards the nearest staircase, fingers sweating as he risked being spotted. There was only one way to get avoid having his light reveal him, he would have to use one of the most questionable tactics in this game… the worm. He dropped down to the ground and as desired his light was no longer visible, this would be the perfect way to sneak up on Keith without any chance of being detected, well that was if he managed to slide without making too much sound. Readying his gun in his hands he began his journey. 

It was long, painful and as much as he didn’t want to admit it embarrassing but his efforts were worthwhile as a tell-tale blue light was shining from a wall close to him.  
Lance had to be quick and effective, he had one chance. The best way would be to run in and deliver both of his shots to claim his victory but if he made a single mistake Keith could easily deliver one shot and be crowned winner. He took in a breath and prepared himself, he had to do it now. 

In one movement he was up from the ground, his red light back in the open, as he ran out towards Keith who was far from ready. Expertly he shot Keith on the chest, a ding sounding to confirm the hit. They locked eyes, Keith fumbling to retrieve his gun and Lance preparing the next shot, leaping away from Keith but staying within firing range. The trigger was pulled. Both triggers.

It was unclear which of them was hit first, both dings arriving at the same time so they sat breathlessly opposite eachother, recovering from the intensity of the battle. “That was a good hit Kogane, but next time you should be more alert”

“Next time I’ll be walking out the winner.. sharpshooter”

Lance grinned a euphoric smile at the sound of the nickname and proudly proclaimed, “I knew it would catch on”

After disabling the system and removing their chest plates the pair left the laser tag arena, Lance telling Keith he had one surprise left, “all I’ll say is it’s good you’re not afraid of heights”

Stopping in the middle of the path Keith looked at Lance, “I am not going on the ferris wheel Lance. It’s a death trap”

Lance hid his laughter and put a reassuring hand on Keith’s shoulder, “I have something a lot better planned”

Needless to say after spending 10 minutes walking up stairs Keith was not satisfied with Lance’s plans. “When I said I didn’t want to go on the ferris wheel I didn’t think this would be the alternative” it had been a long night and all he really wanted was to go to sleep with Lance by his side. 

“I promise you will love this. Oh and I would totally carry you but I don’t want to risk dropping you in this darkness, the only reason” This helped Keith’s pout to change to a small smile and it grew as Lace continued to tease and talk to him, successfully distracting him from the climb. “Just around this corner” Lance took Keith’s hand and led him through a small clump of trees, past the vivid colours of the park to a small clearing at the top of the hill. Draped across the grass was a red picnic blanket with snacks positioned neatly on its surface. Lance stood back, shy for the first time that night as he watched Keith take in the scene, hoping that he would like it. “I know it’s not much-“

Keith moved to him and put a finger on his lips, “it’s.. it’s perfect”

They stared at eachother, both so deeply in love and then as soon as Keith moved his finger away Lance dove in for a kiss. Their lips touched, sparks flying across their bodies as they got closer and held onto eachother like their lives depended on it. The cold winter wind was a gentle breeze compared to their blazing warmth. Lance resurfaced for air almost reluctantly and smiled, a mixture of his traditional smug smirk and a gleeful grin because he was happy, he was more than happy, he was alight with joy and euphoria, he was with Keith. 

Still intertwined they sat down on the blanket, another draped across their bodies as they cuddled and watched the stars in the sky. “This was an incredible night, thank you so much Lance, I… I love you,” Keith looked up at his boyfriend and once again kissed him, never wanting to let go. 

“Every night is perfect if I spend it with you” Lance put his head against Keith’s, more happy than bothered by the mullet touching his hair.  
“You always have to one up me don’t you” Keith joked lightly, his fingers playing with Lance’s.  
They stayed in the watch of the night sky and the stars for the rest of the night, Keith drifting to sleep and Lance soon joining him, their bodies entangled comfortably as they dreamed of eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> Zuki!! <3333 :v


End file.
